An Unlikely Friendship
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: Set after COE. Sent out to kidnap a not-so-human child, Gwen strikes up an unlikely friendship with the family. Gwen and Bella's POV. 5 Reviews till i give a snippet of the next chpter :
1. The Mission

**_TORCHWOOD_**

**I have only watched the third series and everthing else about it i learned from episode guides and quotes from the characters in each episode. Also i got some info from fanfictions. if there is a problem with the way I portray a character, tell me.**

**_Twilight_**

**I've read ever book and watched the movie already, but still, same as above. Any problem with how I portray a character, tell me.**

**sorry for it beiing short. after the bella one i will make them longer**

* * *

**GWEN**

Madness. Pure madness. That's what my life has been like since I joined Torchwood, not that I would change it in any way. I never thought that I would end up having to save half the worlds children from aliens or even meet aliens at all. Never thought I'd meet a man that never dies or have to do…to do _this_. I put my head back against the seat of the car and closed my eyes, remembering Jack's words: _That child's family needs a nanny and you have to pretend to be her. We need to kidnap the child; she's not normal and I suspect her to be a shape-shifter of some sort. If not, then she is probably possessed. Lois will come with you._

I opened my eyes and sighed. What exactly is normal? I wasn't sure anymore. It's been 6 months since Jack came back and at that point, I really needed him. Rhys was gone forever and he helped me through. A tear rolled down my cheek. The worst part was I couldn't do anything, being pregnant and all. The creature was so fast; it pushed me against a tree and I couldn't get up… Oh my poor Rhys. He didn't even get to see the birth of our beautiful daughter, Ria, and all because of bloody Torchwood.

As more tears rolled down my cheek, Lois opened the door of the SUV. I wiped my cheeks with my hand and smiled. "Took you long enough!" I straightened my black jacket and sat up in my seat. After what happened we decided to bring Lois into Torchwood. She was actually great help and always was there when I needed someone to take care of Ria. After all she was the one who thought of the name.

"I'm sorry. I had to call Captain to tell him to take care of Ria." Lois insisted on calling Jack, Captain, though both he'd rather have her call him Jack. She smiled. "Ria seems to like him a lot, so I thought he should be the one to stay with her."

"Thank goodness for that." I commented as I started the car. "You two are the only people I can trust with her."

"Well she _is_ a pleasure! She is the sweetest thing ever," Lois put on her belt and sat back with her laptop open. I started driving as Lois filled me in with what else I need to know. "Captain says that the family lives in the woods just outside of Forks. He also said that we shouldn't think of anything that we'd like them to rather not know."

"That is bloody ridiculous! Why on earth would that be a prob—Shit!" I slammed my foot on the brakes. Lois instantly jerked forward. "Sorry!"

I put my head out of the open window. "Watch where you're going or you're gonna need a trip to the hospital!" The man walked around the side of the car. I could have sworn I had seen him somewhere before.

"Sorry… I was just chasing down some criminal. I didn't see your car coming." He smiled and I instantly remembered where I saw him before. Charlie Swan a.k.a Chief Swan. Oh isn't that great! The child's Grandfather is standing inches away from me. Brilliant.

I fought back the urge to just drive off and gave him a smile back. "It's alright. That's what brakes are for!" Ugh. What was _that_?"Is it always so cloudy?" Why not ask him about the weather? Basic conversation rule: _don't_ ask about the weather. I am so not myself today.

"Yes, considering its wet and cold almost everyday. You should really do some research before visiting places." Right. That would only be reasonable if I _had_ a choice to visit here.

"You two need help with anything, just give me a call," Charlie smiled again. "I have to get back to work. Nice meeting you, but I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before…" I smiled and assured him that this was our first meeting and then went on driving.

"You could've killed him!" I nearly jumped out my seat and the SUV swerved to the right. I almost forgot that Lois was here. She kept quiet the full time that I was talking to Charlie. As I regained power over the car, Lois continued the earlier conversation. "There _is_a reason for not thinking anything too private. One of the family members is able to know anything that crosses your mind. So it's best to think about anything but Torchwood." She closed the laptop and I could feel her eyes on me. "Who was that anyways?"

"He's the child's grandfather," I answered as I turned into the woods. "He was with her when she saw what happened that night. We gave him a retcon pill…Obviously it works, but apparently déjà vu is still a possibility." I continued on driving. There seemed to be trees, more trees and even more trees. Where exactly do they live? In a house I hope, I rather not have to use a tree…

* * *

**So what do you think? ****Should i continue or not?**

**Remember to R & R please!**


	2. The Babysitter

**Ta-da! My second chapter! How do you like it?**

**Remember to R & R**

* * *

**BELLA**

Edwards cringed as I hugged him. "Oops! Sorry!" I was always forgetting that I'm the strong one now. I put a little less strength in our hug. "Better?" Edward nodded and smiled.

"I think we should take vacations more often," He let go of me and sat down on the couch.

Our vacation was at our honeymoon spot, Isle Esme. It brought back a lot of memories…but I was missing Renesme. We couldn't take her because Jake would've come along, and although he's my friend, I rather not have him come here yet. Maybe even never. This was our special spot.

My phone rang and of course, it was Charlie. I sat down next to Edward and turned on the phone. "Hey! Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes. Except I have to go find out what happened at a store that got robbed, so I called a babysitter. I called Carlisle and he's allowed to get out of the hospital until she arrives. Oh! Jake called and…"

"DAD! Why would you call a _babysitter_! Edward and I could've just come up and…" Edward nearly jumped out of his seat as I continued to ramble on. But seriously! Was a babysitter really a good idea? I mean, Renesme isn't like other children and I thought Charlie understood that! Well, maybe we _are_ keeping him in the dark about it, but still…

After I was done my outburst and Charlie said the babysitter was already on her way, I hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Edward put an arm around me. I told him about how Charlie decided to call a babysitter and we both agreed we should go back and fast.

~ * ~

It's amazing how fast you can go when you're a vampire. We got back to Forks in record time. When we got to the house, the smell told me that Jake was back from whatever the pack needed him for. There was also this other smell. In evidently human, but for some reason, I didn't want the blood. As Edward and I walked in through the back, I was even more confused.

"She's already here isn't she? I can hear her thoughts…" Edward whispered. I stiffened but Edward ran a hand through my hair. "It's okay. She and Renesme seem to like each other very much." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Do you smell that?" Edward nodded and looked at the door just as Carlisle appeared.

"I see Charlie called you," Carlisle stood there for a few moments more and Edward nodded. I hated only hearing one side of the conversation. "I don't know why she doesn't smell the same as others. But she does seem…different than most humans." I wonder what he meant by that. Carlisle opened the door to the living room. "I think she would like to meet you, after all you are Renesme's parents."

The first thing I saw when I entered the room, was the babysitter, who looked up as we appeared. She had dark brown hair and her eyes were a mix of brown and green. She must have been crying because her eyes looked moist and there was this sadness. I wonder why…

She wore a black jacket, probably leather, with a purple shirt underneath, dark jeans and black boots. Sitting on her lap was Renesme, who seemed very happy to meet a new friend. Although Renesme was growing fast, both physically and mentally, she still was a child at heart, and I was so grateful for that.

"Cori, these are Renesme's parents, Bella…and Edward," Carlisle gestured toward us as he said our names. "Bella…Edward, this is Renesme's babysitter, Caroline Hudson, Cori for short."

"Nice to meet you," Her Welsh accent struck me by surprise. Though it shouldn't have, I mean, how am I supposed to know what's a Welsh name. Maybe Caroline and Hudson were common there.

"Our pleasure," Edward said as he smiled. She smiled back, but the sadness in her eyes didn't leave. Later on I'll have to ask Edward about what she was thinking. It might be rude, but if you have a husband that read minds, why not?

"Can Cori stay a little longer?" Renesme voice filled the air, which surprised me at first. But I was glad that she spoke, instead of using her usual way of communication. I thought about her request. Obviously Renesme really would like her to stay if she was willing to actually speak for once. Maybe it would be good practice for her, because I am willing to stay close with my human friends, and Renesme needs to use her voice for them, too.

"Why not?" I looked up at Edward to make sure he was okay with it. He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and thought about how it was almost lunchtime and Caroline probably was hungry by now. "You must be hungry. I'll make some lunch for you."

"Thank-you, I am quite famished," Caroline smiled as Renesme looked up at her, obviously wanting Cori's attention again. Maybe calling a babysitter wasn't so bad after all. I might want to apologize for my outburst on the phone with Charlie.


	3. The Child

**Sorry for taking so long....i was busy watching all the torchwood episodes befor COE. I just finished Something Borrowed! YAy me lol**

**thanks to girl-crazy-4-VampireSpeed, VictoriaAngel, and MisterSarcastic for being the first reveiwers**

**anywayz enjoy and remember to R&R please**

* * *

**GWEN**

"Your hairs fine Gwen…or should I say Caroline," I ran my hands through my hair once more while looking in the rear view mirror. Lois and I were still in the car, in front of the child's house. We agreed that I shouldn't use my real name, just in case, so we decided I would be Caroline Hudson.

I still didn't believe that there was a mind reader in the house. No one can actually read minds, just pretend to and end up having lucky guesses. Then again, aliens are definitely more far fetched than a mind reader, so maybe it was true.

"Sorry Lois," I wasn't really sure why but I wanted to 'look the part'. I looked over at her. "What else is there I need to know?" I was pretty sure there was nothing else. It wasn't really complicated. Kidnapping was the easy part, what we had to after, not so much. I wasn't going to even think about it until phase one was complete.

"Nothing else. Just remember to think about things other than Torchwood." I nodded as she reached over to the glove department and got out the special Torchwood contact lenses. They would let anything I see transfer to the laptop so Lois can see what's happening, too. It will also repeat anything that anyone say's, the moment they say it…as long as I can see there mouth. Lois can type messages that I will be able to see. They are very helpful, but it was going to be hard to not think about Torchwood while wearing the same contact lenses that caused both Ianto and Clem to die. I sighed and put the contact lenses in one at a time and put the case for them in my purse.

"Okay, so I will drive back to the house so Captain and I can watch from there. I'll keep the laptop open while driving so I can still see what's happening, okay?" My expression must have been something, because Lois patted my hand and then put her other hand on my shoulder. "Relax!"

"Right…" Amazing how Lois could be so calm, while me, the ones who's been with Torchwood longer, is the one who's frozen.

I got a hold of myself and took a breath. I opened the door, took my purse and stepped out. A cool breeze told me that it might start to rain. Lois came out the passenger end of the car and I gave her the keys. "How long do I have?"

"It shouldn't take you that long…we'll tell you when you should hurry up," Lois got into the car and turned the keys. I waved and then walked up to the house.

I wasn't exactly sure what to expect as I walked up the stairs to the door. All I knew was that I had to be alone with the child. And that I can't think about that. Very hard to do. I got to the door and knocked three times. Only five seconds after I knocked, the door opened and I couldn't help but gasp.

The man that stood in front of me was absolutely gorgeous. He had pale white skin, golden eyes and one of those coats that you see doctors wearing, to be specific…Owen. I inwardly winced at the memories I had stored away, hoping to no longer have to feel the pain for him, and everyone else I missed so much. The man smiled and took my hand to shake it. I shivered; it was ice cold. "I am Carlisle, Renesme's grandfather," WHAT? There was no way that he could be that old. I was so surprised that I almost didn't register the fact that the child's name was Renesmee.

I finally got a hold of myself and smiled back at him. "I'm Caroline Hudson." Hmm…A full day of being called Caroline would definitely drive me nuts. "But I would prefer you called me Cori," I added quickly.

Carlisle smiled again and asked me to come in. I had no words for how beautiful the house was. It was so open, too, with glass for most of the walls so you could see the trees outside. It would be the perfect Torchwood hub, just need to have some of our software here and something to cover up the windows…Oh! I wasn't supposed to think about Torchwood. There I go again. I looked at Carlisle, but his face was the same as he led me to what looked like a living room. I had a feeling that Carlisle wasn't the mind reader. Or that there was no mind reader at all.

I sat down on the couch as Carlisle went to get Renesmee. I wonder if she would remember me. She looked too young to be able to register what was happ—

_**WOW…HE'S EVEN MORE GORGEOUS THAN CAPTAIN!**_

"Oh!" I gasped. I wasn't expecting her to type anything yet. I took a few breaths before I read Lois' words. I nodded my head lightly; He was better looking … but the difference was I can't live without _Jack_. Yes, the romance we once felt had _seemed _to have died along with Rhys. But I wondered on the odd occasion why I was so terrified of Jack leaving me; why I was so scared that I would come back finding him gone.

I looked up and shook those thoughts out of my head as Carlisle carried Renesmee in. The child I saw in Charlie's arms was the same child in Carlisle's arms no doubt about it. Her warm brown eyes and curls were something I would never forget. But she seemed to be months older rather than weeks. I wonder if Jack was right. There was no way that she was human.

I smiled at her as Carlisle stopped in front of the couch. "Renesmee, this is Cori," Carlisle said as he sat down beside me. Renesmee touched his cheek. He smiled and then gave her to me.

I took Renesmee and noticed how warm she was compared to Carlisle. She looked up at me and smiled. "She's so beautiful..." I mumbled to myself. When I looked into her eyes, I knew she remembered. Impossible as it was, she did. Which obviously means that she is much more intelligent than a normal child is. Normal being the key word, of course.

I was so into my thoughts that Renesmee's voice startled me. "You were the girl who was being attacked." I could feel the lump rising in my throat, so I just nodded, amazed at how steady her voice was; not a childish tone at all. How did she make the connection so fast? I quickly looked around and saw that Carlisle was nowhere in sight.

"How do you remember?" She reached out and touched my cheek. I let out a low gasp as images filled my head, ones that seemed to be like strong memories. I looked into Renesmee's eyes and I instantly knew she was showing me her memory of the event. I took her hand away as my eyes filled with tears. I couldn't even bear to think of what happened on my own.

I felt this odd feeling in my eye, like how it feels when you slide plastic across your fingers. It took me a few minutes to figure out that the contact lenses were slipping out of my eye with the tears.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up in time to see Carlisle at the door, looking quite worried. I quickly wiped both my eyes with my hand, taking the lenses along, and smiled. "Nothing…She just reminds me of my own daughter…" Whoops. Too much information. Oh well, at least he doesn't know her name…or my name.

I looked down at my hands, closed around the contact lenses. "How long am I supposed to babysit for?" What I actually wanted to ask was why he hadn't left yet.

"Oh…well Renesmee's parents are coming home soon, so they'll decide…" Carlisle walked over to a door that I never noticed before. "Actually...the thing is, you were called by accident, and I didn't want you to leave without paying you…it would be unfair." He looked over at the door briefly, before walking through it. "Her parents will be here in only a few minutes."

I quickly put the lenses into the case from my purse. Renesmee climbed onto my lap as I out the purse on the table. She was so warm compared to Carlisle. "You'll like mommy and daddy!"

I laughed though I was anything but happy at the moment. "I'm sure I will."

I could feel my eyes becoming moist again. Renesmee looked up at me curiously and I just shook my head. I wasn't going to let her find out about _why_ that memory was so sad. She's seen what happened and that's enough.

Just then Carlisle came in with a man and woman that looked about eighteen and just as gorgeous as Carlisle. The man, wearing a sweater and jeans, had bronze hair and the same golden eyes as Carlisle; the woman, just as breathtaking, had brown hair and amber-gold eyes. As she stared at me I felt exposed, as if she knew I was crying a few moments ago. I saw her eyes move to Renesmee and a slight smile appeared on her lips.

"Cori, these are Renesmee's parents, Bella…and Edward," Carlisle gestured toward them as he said their names. "Bella…Edward, this is Renesme's babysitter, Caroline Hudson, Cori for short."

"Nice to meet you."

"Our pleasure," Edward said with a smile. His voice was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile back, trying not to think about what was sure to make me burst into tears.

"Can Cori stay for a little longer?" Renesmee asked. I looked down at her and then back at her parents.

"Why not?" Bella's voice was like chimes in the wind. As she looked up at Edward I thought about how all of them were so beautiful and perfect. I felt like I shouldn't be here. What I was sent to do, it wasn't right, didn't seem right. How could any of them do something wrong? How could this little girl, warm in my arms, have done anything that could cause Jack to have that conclusion? I wasn't going to do it. I'd make an excuse so that I could hold it off or something…

"You must be hungry. I'll make some lunch for you" Bella said, interrupting my thoughts. I did feel a bit hungry, having not eaten anything for breakfast.

"Thank-you, I am quite famished," I smiled. I felt Renesmee struggle and I looked down at her; she obviously wanted my attention. She smiled that astonishing smile of hers and I knew that this was the right choice. Keeping her safe wasn't going to be easy…but I will definitely try.

~ * ~

"No! I don't want it! It tastes bad..." Renesmee said as she crossed her arms and slumped in her chair. I looked at her and then at the burger on her plate. I shook my head in astonishment at how unchildlike she is. What kid would say no to a _burger_?

Just then my phone rang. I took it out and saw the four letter word I had been dreading light up the screen: JACK.

"Um sorry…I have to take this." I said as I got up from the table. Carlisle smiled and pointed to a room where I could have some privacy. I walked into the room and shut the door slowly.

"Hello?"

"Gwen." Oh boy.

I let out a sigh. "Crying makes the contact lenses slip out…" I knew that was going to hurt him; thinking that the reason was his fault. But there was no other way of keeping him from "scolding" me.

Silence.

"Jack…I didn't mean..." I started.

"I know…Come home. Soon..."

"Don't worry…Bye…" I hated these awkward moments. We never really knew whether to say love you or bye or something else. I let out a low sigh as he said 'bye' and turned the phone off.

I opened the door and was about to go back to Renesmee when from the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turned around but saw nothing. I suddenly felt hot and turned around to go back to the cooler dining room, but before I could even walk back I slammed face first into something furry. I looked up and suddenly felt faint. Then everything went black


	4. The Mystery

**if you got a better title for the chap then im all ears :)**

**sorry for taking so long to upload.**

**i will probably take a long time for the next one. I am not exactly feeling very well and have to upload something for my onther story to.**

**remember to R & R**

*** sorry for my cliffhanger of some sort for the chapter :P **

* * *

**BELLA**

I wasn't really sure if I could make any human food, so I stuck to something simple for lunch…hamburgers. They seemed to be okay because Cori ate them without wincing. And to top it all off Renesmee behaved herself. She even drank some milk. But of course I couldn't expect it to last. When she actually got her hamburger (which I cut up into small pieces because that's what a fully human child would need), she had had enough.

"No! I don't want it! It tastes bad..." Renesmee said as she crossed her arms and slumped into her chair. I sighed softly, knowing exactly what Cori was probably thinking; since when do children think hamburgers taste bad? Of course I'll have to get Renesmee to practice eating food. I remembered through my foggy human memories that Edward had once eaten a piece of pizza, so it was possible for us to eat human food, it just doesn't satisfy our thirst.

Just then I heard Cori's phone go off. Her ringtone surprised me. It was a beautiful melody; played on a piano. When she checked her phone, her face was wary and a bit worried.

"Um sorry…I have to take this," she said as she got up from the table. Carlisle smiled at her and pointed to a place where she could have privacy…even though with Edward here no one's thoughts are private, except mine.

"Renesmee, darling, you have to try and blend in." Edward said as soon as Cori was out of sight. He looked across the table at Renesmee. "Cori isn't like us."

"She's not like Charlie either." Renesmee looked at the three of us with an expression much too serious for her young face. "She knows about things that aren't like us…that might be _more_ dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, intrigued at her words. What did she mean by that? What on _earth_ could be more dangerous than a _vampire_?

"They aren't from earth," Renesmee startled me. I had no idea that I said it out loud. I was about to ask her what she meant when Edward stiffened beside me. I turned to look at him. His face was grim and his eyes were faraway. Before I could do or say anything else Edward ran from the room. Carlisle and I, carrying Renesmee, followed Edward automatically. Whatever was wrong, it was probably good to follow Edward's lead.

When we got to the hall where Carlisle told Cori to go to, I saw Edward kneeling over something and Jacob, in his wolf form, was looking at him. Jacob! I knew I smelled him. But what was wrong? As I got closer I saw it was Cori.

"What happened?" I said as I looked down at her body. Her head was tilted to the side, so I couldn't see her face, which was covered by her hair. Her body seemed to look okay, there weren't any unnatural angles to it, so her bones must not be broken. By how her body looked, she must've fainted…

Then there was the blood, I could smell it but not see it. I noticed again that there was something off about it. My throat wasn't on fire like it usually is when I smell human blood.

Carlisle kneeled down beside Edward and brushed Cori's hair out of her face. She didn't move. Her body was so still that if I couldn't hear her heartbeat—which had uneven beats at the moment, getting faster as the minutes passed—I would've thought she was dead.

Jacob gave a low whimper and I looked up at him as he ran into the darkness. A few moments later he came back as his human self, wearing nothing but pants.

"Was that really necessary, Jacob? She's not a monster, she's _human_. There was no need to waste your effort trying to keep Bella safe." Edward said; his voice cold but slightly amused. "Aren't you supposed to _protect _humans?"

"She doesn't _smell _human! Unlike you, I don't have some freakish power to see people's thoughts; if I _did _then I wouldn't have bombarded in here. But I wasn't trying to protect Bella, she's a vampire. That's supposed to mean she isn't so klutzy anymore, right? Even though she is probably still a danger magnet." He flashed a smile at me before turning back to Edward. "I was protecting _Nessie_."

Renesmee smiled at that. "That is enough you two," Carlisle said. "I am going to bring Coraline to the living room. Edward, go get a glass of water for her." Carlisle got up, Cori in his arms. I never saw him pick up a person before, so that was a surprise for me. He didn't look like someone that was really strong, unlike Emmett who looks like he just popped out of a body building DVD. But since Carlisle is a vampire, it is natural for him to be strong. Even Esme or Alice could pick anyone of us up easily. And since I am fairly new, I'm even stronger than _Emmett_.

Carlisle took Cori to the living room and Edward left to get water for her, so it was just me, Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee held out her arms to Jacob, who came up to us and took her. I was only half aware of what was happening. The only thing I could think of was that Jacob also smelt the difference in her blood. Why was that?

"Hey Bella…everything alright? You seem tense," Jacob said, stepping back a bit as if to get a better look at me. I was about to just smile and say "I'm fine," like I used to do, but then I thought it wouldn't do any good hiding it from him.

"How come you smell the difference? I thought that it was just because I was starting to get a hang of the full bloodthirsty thing but you smelled it, too…so now I am confused." I sighed at the last part. The fact that my advanced vampire mind can't figure the problem out worried me. And what Renesmee said at the table worried me even more. What did she mean by not from this earth?

"She doesn't exactly smell like anything. It's kind of like…" Jacob stopped for a second to think

"Water?" I asked

"Yeah! That's it! She smells…neutral. It's almost as if there's no smell at all." Jacob looked at the place where Cori had been just laying, so I did too. There was a bit of blood there, and I wondered what happened.

"Jacob, what did you do? I mean Edward was very tense at the table and now I come here and there's blood on the floor…."

"I swear I didn't do nothing to her!" Jacob interrupted me to say.

"_Anything_," I corrected for him.

"Whatever. All I did was run in here to look for a bloodsucker and found her here instead. I ran and hid when she looked at my direction, and then came back out but she whirled around so fast that she bumped into me before I could hide again. Next thing you know, she's on the floor, coughin' up blood and Edward comes out of nowhere and kneels down beside her. Stupid bloodsucker started blaming me for this…" He kept on mumbling on so I pretended to listen and thought over what he just said, even though my vampire brain could easily do both.

So I was right about her fainting, that much I was sure about. How coughing up blood came into the equation, I had no idea. She seemed fine at the dinner table. I hope it wasn't my hamburger that did this to her. If it was than I had no idea how. I mean I didn't do anything to it, at least I hope so. Besides, there's no way an undercooked or overcooked hamburger would make someone faint. Or cough up blood.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty!" Renesmee's voice snapped me out of my deep thought. I looked at her and smiled.

"Okay we'll go hunting after we tell your father," I said smiling at her and Jacob. They really were inseparable.

~*~

After we had hunted and Renesmee was gloating about her big 'catch of the day', we came back to the house to find Cori's still body lying on the couch. She wasn't hooked up to anything. That could mean three things; is wrong with her, didn't _know _what was wrong with her or 3. She was dead. I really hope it was the first one. I wouldn't mind the second one. But the last one? I don't know why, maybe because I am different then most newborn vampires, I just couldn't take it if she was dead. Why I cared about someone I just met hours ago, don't ask me. I just do.

Carlisle came down the stairs, looking grim and deep in thought. He looked up as we walked in. There was a hint of worry in his eyes and before I could say anything Renesmee spoke up from my arms.

"Is she going to die?" She said it so nonchalantly that it scared me.

"No. But there is—" Carlisle started but Edward, rushing down the stairs, interrupted him.

"What!? How can that be?" Obviously he was reading something from Carlisle's mind. And by the way he looked at Cori with worry after his exclamation tells me that it had to do with her.

"I don't know…It's just a guess, suggesting how Bella's ultrasounds had similar results as Cori's x-ray." Carlisle's eyes suddenly went wide. "You don't think…"

"That is a possibility. But—"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jacob asked the same question I was thinking.

"Well…we were discussing about the possibility that Cori is pregnant…with a child…that is half vampire." Jacob and I glanced at each other then at Renesmee, who was thinking intently about what her father had said.

"No Renesmee, darling, your mother had not fainted while she was pregnant with you," Edward said, replying to her thoughts, no doubt. "We are thinking about Cori's x-rays against your mothers ultrasounds. When Bella was pregnant with you, we couldn't even make out anything even with the strongest machine. Carlisle had the same results with Cori also. But now that I think about it, x-rays aren't the same as ultrasounds…" As Edward pondered that thought I quickly shot a glance at Cori, who stirred so very slightly, that human eyes could never see. As I glanced at Edward and he seemed quite puzzled.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked, keeping is eyes on Cori. "Is she alright? Mentally, I mean."

"Yes, no, I don't know," Edward sighed in frustration. "Her thoughts are jumbled up. And they are very odd thoughts indeed. It's almost as if she's having a fight with herself—"

He was suddenly interrupted by Alice's exited 'We're back!' from behind us. As Renesmee's pixie-like aunt came toward us to hold her, she—along with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper—stopped in her tracks at the sight on the couch.

"May ask who the maiden on the couch is, my love?" Esme asked, walking to Carlisle's side.

"She's the darn babysitter that Charlie decided to call," Jacob replied, although the question was obviously for Carlisle. "And no matter what Edward decides to tell you, I didn't hurt her," Jacob pointed his chin up in a stubborn gesture, causing me to let out a little giggle. It looked so odd for Jacob, with his adult-like muscles that got him looking years older, to be acting like a stubborn kid.

"I wouldn't care who she is or what you did. For all I know your smell itself could've knocked her out," Rosalie said, scrunching up her nose. She moved from Emmett's side and picked up Renesmee in her arms. Renesmee smiled her brilliant smile up at her.

"Well whoever she is, she's giving me a massive headache!" Alice said, prancing back toward Jasper, whom was having a much easier time controlling his bloodlust for some reason. Obviously Jacob and I aren't the only ones who smell the difference.

I was about to ponder out loud this thought when something else hit me—Alice was having headaches around Cori…just like she had headaches around me when I was pregnant with Renesmee…

As if he _could _read my thoughts, Edward spoke the same realization I had. "Alice….did you just say she's giving you headaches, like how Bella had given you headaches…"

"…When she was pregnant? Yes actually…wait…is _she_?" Alice squinted at the figure on the couch.

"Well, we're not sure but maybe she is." Carlisle replied with a shrug. "Her X-rays exhibited the same results as Bella's ultrasounds, but we don't know for sure. X-rays are much different."

"And what about her smell? I don't feel the usual…_pull_ towards her blood I've had when it comes to humans." Jasper asked. But before Carlisle could answer Edward froze at the same moment Cori got up into a sitting position on the couch, gasping for a few seconds then abruptly stopping. She was suddenly frozen; not moving an inch.

I walked toward the couch. Her eyes were glassy and she was staring into space, but I could see the pain in them. I touched her hand gently, strongly aware of the audience behind me, and, as if I had pushed a button, she slumped back down on the couch and groaned closing then reopening her eyes. The surprise in them was genuine and we all held our breaths, waiting for her to say something, to acknowledge that she was alright.

After what felt like forever she spoke, in the faintest of whispers.

"_Kill_ me. Before he takes her away, kill me"


End file.
